


it started with yesterday

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, F/F, I'm woods family trash, Sorry Not Sorry, actress!lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is a second year med student drowning in textbooks and Lexa is a new actress cast in a TV series based on a popular book series. Let's see what this unfolds to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa was buzzed. She had spent her first day on set just having fun. The filming today hadn’t felt work, like her job in insurance had. She had only gotten the job to make money. She had had massive student loans to pay and being a teacher didn’t pay very well. Both her parents had been in the navy, so her parents had offered each one of her siblings the option of going into the military or figuring out how to pay for college on their own. Indra, Gustus, and Nyko had all taken them up on the military. Only, Anya and Lexa had found their own way to pay to college. Eventually, Indra went back to school, and Nyko got his medical degree. Gus was still enlisted, but most of the time he was stateside and worked on intelligence.

When moved to Los Angeles to become an actress, she thought her parents would explode, so Anya helped. Until Lexa had gotten this job, Anya helped her make their parents believe that Lexa was doing insurance in Los Angeles. They had been slightly peeved when they learned about the lie, but both of them just wanted all of the kids to be happy.

In her pocket, Lexa’s phone vibrated, reminding her of the time. _Shit_. It was 6:36 and she was supposed to meet Nyko at the restaurant down the street from her apartment at 6:30.

_[6:36] Lex Lex:_ **_Sorry I’m going to be late._**

Lexa could almost see the grin on her older brother’s shit face. Nyko was kind of the perfect child when they were growing up. He was gentle, but still fierce when he needed to be. The only child older than him, Gus, was a little too violent and protective, especially of Anya and Lexa. Despite Anya being older than Indra, people usually worried about Anya more. Anya didn’t need any protection, but tolerated it, while Indra just downright refused. Lexa was the baby, so it was always her fault (well, or Gus’s if she played her cards right), and everyone always thought she was the most fragile. Maybe she was for a time, just after Costia left her.

Lexa preferred not to think about that particular ex. She had been head over heels in love with Costia, and hadn’t seen it coming when Cos left. She had really messea d Lexa up if she had been honest with herself. In a weird way, Costia had helped her to get this job. Had she stayed with her first lover, she would have stayed in her comfort zone, and she never would have ventured out to Los Angeles. Hell, that may have meant Nyko didn’t apply for a job as an emergency room doctor at the UCLA Medical Center, and after only a few days, Nyko already loved it.

_[6:38] Nyko:_ **_What a surprise._**

Lexa rolled her eyes at her brother, as she made her way down the block to meet her brother. When she saw him, she couldn’t help but quicken her face and burry herself in Nyko’s arms. Nyko was the most gentile of all of them, despite him being the favorite, and his military experience.

“Lex.” Nyko grinned, briefly giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Ny. How was the shift today?” Lexa latched her arm around her brother’s waist, as he swung his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the one family friendly restaurant in walking distance of Lexa’s apartment. They looked into the prissy ones around, but it hadn’t felt right.

“Two for dinner. We have reservations under Nyko Woods.” Nyko told the hostess, and then turned to Lexa. “It was good, tomorrow I have to go to UCLA and talk to a med school class, so at least today was less boring than tomorrow will be.” Lexa shrugged as the hostess showed them to their table and handed their menus.

“I mean that can’t be that bad can it?” Lexa offered, scanning the menu. Growing up, Lexa’s diet wasn’t very expansive, and her pallet still reflected her younger preferences, so she was thrilled when she saw chicken alfredo. Chicken was one of her ‘foods’, so basically half of her childhood diet, and she preferred white sauce to red.

“A bunch of scrawny nerds clinging to each one of my words, just riveting compared to my other option of saving people’s lives in an emergency.” Nyko rolled his eyes, putting down his menu. “But enough about me. I’m sure everyone has already messaged you, but I’d like an inside scoop. How was work?” Lexa let out a laugh; sure enough each of her siblings had messaged her earlier in the evening.

“Good.”

* * *

Clarke paced back and forth in the apartment’s small living room reciting gibberish. At some point, it was pharmacology and how different types of drugs affected the body, but Bellamy could no longer make out any actual words.

“Clarke!” He groaned, “enough.” Bellamy knew Clarke just wanted to live up to her mom’s expectations and make her dad proud, but did she always have to pace when she studies. It drove Bellamy insane, especially when he was trying to grade term papers.

“Bell, I have a huge test on Friday and tomorrow is only a lecture by some doctor dude. I need to study.” Clarke whined, the stress evident in her voice. Bellamy pushed the pile of history papers off of his lap and motioned for Clarke to come over. She huffed, but headed over and situated herself between her best friend’s legs.

“Stressing out this much won’t help you Clarke.” Bellamy insisted gently, as he brought his hands around her neck and massaged her shoulders. Clarke wanted to protest, but it just came out as a groan. The release of the built up tension felt incredibly good. “What is it Raven used to tell you?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke smiled at the thought. She and Raven met when they were five years old. They both liked a boy, Finn, and he decided he’d just date both of them. In true five-year-old girl fashion, Clarke and Raven decided that Finn actually had cooties and they were better off just becoming friends with each other. Raven had become an honorary Griffin by the time she was eight and in high school, she spent more time at Clarke’s house than she did her own. They had both gone to George Washington University, where they met Octavia, and with Octavia came Bellamy.

Octavia and Bellamy became a part of the Griffin family before Octavia, Raven and Clarke could even finish their sophomore year. Their senior year, Bellamy had moved to Los Angeles, which made Clarke’s decision to go to UCLA that much easier. “You are smart, you will do great things, and you can change the world, if only just for me.” Clarke smiled. Anytime either Clarke or Raven were feeling insecure, the other would tell them that phrase and it would make everything all better, at least for a little while.

“Well.” Bellamy said into Clarke’s ear. “You are smart, you will do great things, and you can change the world, if only just for us.” Clarke smiled, turning her face into Bellamy’s neck. It would probably be easy to date Bellamy, but it wouldn’t be right for either of them.

Clarke sighed; “Thanks Bell.” Slowly, she broke herself from the grasp of her best friend and got up. “But, pathophys can’t wait. I’ve got doctor learning to do.” Bellamy shook his head, his best friend would never change, but he wouldn’t change her for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_[4:08] Clarke: **Cool if I bring a visitor prof and sis home. I have a little bit to ask him, but will keep the shoptalk limited.**_

**_‘s cool. Should we have fancy French wine, cuz all we have is your shit beer._ **

Clarke snorted. Her beer was not shit, and she knew Bellamy didn’t think so because he was always drinking it. “Alright,” Clarke looked up from her phone to Nyko. “We’re good to go, do you want to pick up your sister alone, do you want to carpool?” Clarke offered, pulling the hair tie from her hair and letting her blond locks spill over her shoulders.

 Nyko seemed to think the suggestion over. In all honesty, this might look a little weird to others, but Nyko loved fresh opinions. Young minds always had the most though provoking things to say, and hey, while he didn’t really know if Clarke was dating or gay, but any opportunity to try and find his sister a date was one he had to seize. “I’ll pick her up and meet you at your place.”  
  
Clarke nodded and took a sticky note from the nearby desk and scribbled down her address. “Cool, see you later.” Nyko nodded, taking the sticky note. He didn’t know much about Clarke, but he also wasn’t dense. Clarke is a rather uncommon name, doubled with the surname of Griffin, there was no way the blonde standing in front of her wasn’t Abby and Jake Griffin’s daughter. In addition, the resemblance was undeniable.

Being in the medical world, you couldn’t not know Clarke’s parents. Jake was a biomedical engineer working on a breakthrough treatment for pancreatic cancer. It wasn’t close to a cure, but it was better than shoving a cocktail of drugs at a patient and hoping it worked. Abby, was a well known, well-respected pediatric cardiologist, one of the best in the country.

Nyko had to admit it; he was surprised when he saw the address Clarke had scribbled down on the post-it. He had expected Clarke to live in some cushy apartment, just off UCLA’s campus, but instead, she lived in what Nyko had thought was kind of a shitty, run down neighborhood.

Nyko found himself at Lexa’s door quickly, and boy did she have a death stare. “Nyko.” Oh, that was Lexa’s angry voice. “You are not setting me up asshat. Anya has tried. Ask her how that’s gone.” Nyko just laughed. He had heard of Anya’s attempts to set Lexa up, just to have Lexa bail on the girl.

"Hey, for all I know, she’s not even into girls Lex, but it would be creepy if just I went. Besides, she lives with a dude.” Nyko offered, opening the passenger door. “C’mon kid, please?” Lexa grunted, but got in. “So, I’ve heard about your work, tell me, what books have you been reading?” Nyko offered, knowing his little sister was a huge literature dork.

Lexa pulled a thick book out of her purse, “East of Eden.” Nyko just rolled his eyes. Lexa had been twelve the first time she read East of Eden. It had quickly become her favorite book, and a constant part of her collection.

“Again?” He asked, turning a corner.

“Dude, Steinbeck is a classic. Also, where does this med student live?” Lexa grimaced, scanning outside her window, and flipping the paged of her books through her fingers.

Nyko glanced out the window and slowed the car. “In this building.” They parked on the street and headed in the door, Lexa’s hand not leaving her book. It was a nervous habit, and Nyko knew it, so he swung his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “You’ll be fine Lex.” He kissed the top of her head, and then knocked on the door. Lexa squirmed away from her brother with a grunt. She never did like being comforted.

A goofy looking boy-man with messy, curly hair answered the door. “You must be the visiting professor and sister.” The boy (okay, Nyko was pretty sure he was over 18, but with the grin and the hair, he was a boy) said, inviting both of them in. Lexa shot Nyko a ‘seriously’ look, but Nyko saw it dissipate when she met the eyes of the blonde med student cooking in the small kitchen.

“Clarke your friends are here.” The boy said as he stole a taste of whatever Clarke was cooking.

“Bellamy, I’ve told you a million times, don’t snipe my food.” Clarke scoffed, though the playfulness in her tone was evident. “Nyko this is my fool of a best friend Bellamy.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Nice to meet you,” Nyko bowed his head slightly in greeting, “This is my baby sister Lexa.” Lexa nodded briefly, but she was all too aware that Nyko saw through the overly polite gesture. She tried to remind herself all the reasons that crushing on a straight girl was a bad idea when Clarke ignored her nod and pulled her into a hug. Lexa wasn’t sure she was breathing when Clarke let go. Fuck she was in deep shit.

“Don’t mind Clarke, she likes to hug people when she knows they don’t want to.” Bellamy squinted his eyes and jabbed Clarke lightly.

“Shut up Bell, Raven and I were eight okay.” Clarke laughed, probably remembering some memory of the two from long ago. Lexa would really not like to admit that there was jealousy that brewed at the mention of another girl. She barely knew this freaking girl and she hated dating doctors. She had dated a doctor a few months back and all she did after a long day was go on about stuff Lexa didn’t understand and expected her to care. 

“Raven is your girlfriend?” Nyko asked after they gathered around the small table, earning him a sharp kick from his sister.

“Oh god no!” Clarke made a disgusted look. Lexa gulped down disappointment. Bellamy seemed to think Clarke’s almost gag was funny, because he let out a long laugh. Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together, “what idiot?”

“You’re making it sound like you’re disgusted because Raven is a lady, but a few weeks ago…” Bellamy never got to finish, and Lexa assumed that was due to Clarke whacking him upside the head. “Ow.” Bellamy laughed.

“That’s what you get for bringing up my sex life.” Clarke challenged.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “More like lack there of.” Clarke scoffed, but after Bellamy laughed, Nyko followed, then Lexa.

“Hey, meeting girl in LA is hard. Lexa would know.” Nyko said. Lexa grunted and hit him again.

“All right, how about the girls stop hitting their boys.” Bellamy proposed; Nyko agreed quickly, rubbing his arm.  
“Ew, Bell, gross. I might be bi, but I’ll never be into you.” Clarke giggled.

“Clarke I’ve seen you naked one too many times to find you attractive.” Bellamy teased, and Clarke hit him. “Dude you’re strong stop.” Bellamy whined. Both of them laughed, and Clarke launched into a conversation about pathophysiology with Nyko. Lexa tried to keep up, she really did, but holy hell was it complex crap. She tried to read, but each time she started to get into her book Clarke’s voice distracted her. Goddamn girls. Why did girls have to be so pretty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the original social media aus message me on tumblr (e6i59) and I'll send you the links


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude; you realize you’re as subtle as a blaring fire alarm right?" Bellamy's voice jolted Clarke from her sketch. She just gave him a confused look; when she drew, she was in another world. She was probably as aware as she would have been if she had just woken up. "Your professor friend, Lexa" Bellamy elaborated and Clarke had to hold back the urge to fidget. When Nyko had been over, she hadn't been paying attention to Lexa. Besides from the occasional heart flutter when Lexa laughed, Clarke had barely remembered that the brunette was there. Clarke hadn't really known she was nursing a crush until she sat down to draw the day after. She hadn't meant to draw Lexa, but the lines just formed into her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clarke conjured the best excuse she could. Bellamy snorted; even Clarke knew it was a lame lie.

"I'm going to have to call bullshit." Bellamy said, swinging his arm around Clarke's shoulders. Clarke rolled her eyes. Bellamy may have been her best friend, but she'd always been one to keep her heart close to her. When she was younger, her friends had thought she was gay. She never talked about crushes, so they assumed that her crushes were girls. (Not that they were completely wrong about the whole Clarke liking girls thing, but that wasn't why Clarke didn't talk about boys; she just didn't think it was anyone's business but her own and whichever boy.)

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clarke repeated, waiting for Bellamy's next move. Arguing with her best friend was always a chess game. Clarke was expecting some annoying quip, but instead, she got Bellamy attacking her. His hands roamed over her body, finding all the spots where he knew she was especially ticklish. Clarke tried to roll over, forgetting they were on the couch, and Bellamy hit the floor with a thud. Engulfed with giggles, Clarke debated checking Bellamy's head. They were currently talking about traumatic head injuries in one of her classes, so she was more paranoid than usual. In her moment of contemplation, Bellamy flipped her over.

"Care to try again?" He laughed, pinning Clarke down.

"I... have no... idea what... you're talking about." Clarke huffed in between laughs.

Clarke could see the moment Bellamy got the idea in his eyes. "If you don't start talking I'll have to stick O on you." Bellamy threatened. Clarke may have been able to stand up to Bellamy, but Clarke had no chance with his baby sister.

"Fine, but get off me you lug." Clarke smiled, pushing her friend off of her. "Yes Lexa was cute." Clarke admitted, pulling herself back up. "But that's it." Clarke couldn't decipher the emotions in her voice. "It's not like I'm ever going to see her again." Clarke was not a fan of the grin that crossed Bellamy's face. "Bellamy don't do something stupid, or even something Octavia would do." Bellamy just laughed.

"Please Clarke, you know I don't have as many skills as Octavia." Clarke rolled her eyes; her friends were pains in her ass, but they were HER pains in her ass. 

"All right Loser, I'm getting coffee. Any suggestions on the place?" Clarke got off of the couch and brushed her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"O likes Polis." Bellamy offered, and Clarke shot him a look.

"Yeah, that's totally not because her boyfriend works there." Clarke laughed. Octavia was a lot different than Clarke when it came to significant others. Octavia fell hard and fast, which was understandable considering she and Bellamy didn't have the most normal childhood. They grew up in a particularly repressive religious group (the outside world called it a cult but Octavia and Bellamy really hated that word, so Clarke tried her best.) Octavia was often isolated and hadn't really been allowed human connection before the age of 17, when she got to college. "All right I am actually going now Bell, large black with three sugars and a pump of milk?" Bellamy pouted; he liked to pretend he could stomach black coffee, but he couldn't. Clarke gave him a swift peck on the cheek before heading out the door, bag dragged behind her.

* * *

Anya was brewing a medium skinny latte when she heard the unique order. "Can I please get a large hot chocolate with three pumps of hazelnut and a shot of espresso?" She had never heard the order outside of her own family. Granted she had only owned a coffee shop for a few weeks, she had worked at Starbucks since she was sixteen. 

She relieved Lincoln from the cash register before she turned to the customer. "Lexa!" Anya practically squealed, then paused to readjust herself. Her little sister just punched her. "Ow, hey, what?" 

"Anya Woods why the hell didn't you tell me you were on the west coast?" Lexa growled. Anya only laughed, cashing out her sisters order, before dragging her to a table.

"I was going to tell you once I was established; it's only been like a month." Lexa squinted back, giving Anya another soft punch. "Anyway, enough about me, I heard you're crushing on someone Nyko set you up with." Lexa blushed, giving Anya all the answers she needed. "So, you like his girls better than mine?" Anya had set Lexa up countless times, but each time Lexa had bailed or made up some stupid excuse not to like the girl.

"He didn't set me up," Lexa sighed, "Not really. Nyko and some med student wanted to talk shop and I tagged along cuz it made Nyko feel like a perv going alone." Anya could tell Lexa was lying. Lexa was the youngest, and definitely the most expressive. It took a lot of expirence to be able to see Lexa's micro expressions, but once you could see them, you knew everything she was thinking.

"You want to tell me about her or...?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, but caved quickly. Anya smiled; she had Lexa wrapped around her little finger.

"She's uh, she's blonde, and she had blue eyes, really blue eyes. It's like they could trap the world in them," a small smile crept onto Lexa's face. "She seems strong will, but she also has this gentleness." Lexa started to get lost in her description, not hearing Lincoln call her name.

"Like that?" Anya asked, motioning to the blonde talking to Lincoln. Lexa turned, then her breath caught.

"Lexa?" The girl asked timidly, holding out the drink.

"Thank you." Lexa smiled; Anya felt like she was intruding. 

"Okay... I've got to get back to work, see you Lex." Anya got up and kissed her sister's temple before going off behind the counter. 

* * *

"You want to sit?" Lexa asked, momentarily forgetting that Clarke hadn't actually ordered. "I mean after you order or um, I'll stop." Lexa fumbled with her words. She was usually such a strong speaker; stupid crushes.

"Sure," Clarke smiled, "Let me just grab some coffee." When Clarke went to order, Lexa nearly groaned. She had to get over this med student, but it really didn't help that Clarke was wearing a particularly tight pair of blue jeans.

_8:26_ _[Lexa]: **Is that your girl?**_

Lexa nearly hit her head against the table when Clarke reappeared. "So, I thought you said you were having trouble finding girls." Clarke smiled, motioning Anya's way after sitting down. Lexa could be wrong, but she thought there might have been the slightest glint of jealousy in Clarke's eyes.

"No, that's my older sister." Lexa smiled; usually people thought Lexa and some girl were sisters not dating, despite the fact that they were dating, not the other way around. Clarke nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. From what Lexa could tell, Clarke didn't seem nervous at all. "You're an artist?" Lexa asked after a pen drawing on Clarke's right hand caught her eye.

"Oh," Clarke blushed a little, "Yeah, I mean it's just a hobby." She pulled her sleeve over the doodle. Lexa smiled, taking Clarke's hand and pushing it back to reveal the drawing again.

"It's good, really good." Lexa smiled, running her fingers over the thin black lines.

"Thanks," Clarke bit her lip. Lexa wasn't sure what prompted Clarke to bite her lip, but she had done it all of two three times since she and Lexa had met and each time it made Lexa crazy. She shifted in her seat, hoping not to look uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Lexa asked, taking her eyes from the art to Clarke's eyes. Clarke smiled, a different type of sparkle in her eye.

"Mental health." Lexa must have broadcasted a confused look, because Clarke elaborated. "I'm taking a Mental Health class this semester, and I got bored yesterday in class. I haven't had time to shower and wash it off." Fuck if this is how she looked unshowered, Lexa was really screwed.

"That's incredible, especially for a class doodle." Lexa grinned, but before Clarke could respond her phone vibrated.

"I should get going." Clarke said softly, and Lexa nodded.

"It was nice, talking to you." Lexa said hesitantly, getting up. Clarke smiled and Lexa swore she was going to come closer for a kiss when a teenage boy approached.

"Bye Lexa." Clarke smiled and left Lexa to sign the boy’s autograph book.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
